Homunculi?
by x se
Summary: There are rumors of another homunculi running around, one that isn’t with the other 7. The FullMetal Alchemist is assigned to look into it. Unfortunately, the sole eyewitness gave only two clues. Small and white.


Homunculi?

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Full Metal Alchemist (Hagane no Renkinjutsushi)  
NOTE: All I've seen is what Adult Swim has shown. I know Lust, Gluttony, Envy, and Sloth kinda hang together. There will be events that never happened and aren't in any fic other than this one. I don't know a lot of stuff, so forgive me. A lot of my info is from reading fics and spoilers, but… Updates won't be often, but...

* * *

_Edward Elric was the hero among dogs of the military. He was famous everywhere, as the Full Metal Alchemist. All knew of him, but only as a hero._

_There are things he's gone through to become what he is, but that tale is one for another day…_

* * *

Purple eyes stared, and the owned raised their arm. The woman screamed and screamed as she died. A man ran off as the owner of the purple eyes vanished, taking what the woman had been carrying with them.

* * *

Edward Elric was sitting on a couch, waiting for Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist, to give him his new assignment. But said Alchemist was simply staring at a piece of paper, his eyes dull. 

"WHAT IS IT ALREADY?" yelled Ed finally, sick of waiting for the damned assignment he had gotten up early to receive.

Roy looked up, surprised, as if he had forgotten what was going on. He stuffed the paper he had been reading into his desk and pulled out a folder. Ed glared. The bastard hadn't even been looking at his assignment!

"Well Fullmetal, it seems since you're so familiar with them, you've been given the task of finding this 'new one'…" said Roy mysteriously. Ed blinked.

"… Huh?" said Ed blankly.

"Someone saw some kind of creature that looked like a person 'blow a person to smithereens' as the witness put it." explained Roy. "The body, it seemed, was supposedly struck by lightning coming from a horizontal angle, going straight through their body."

"So, some kind of suped up chimera, made by some nutcase?" questioned Ed, picking his ear with his pinky.

"I think it's another homunculus." said Roy dully. Ed immediately froze.

"Are you serious…?" whispered Ed. Roy nodded.

"Of course, aren't I always?" Roy grinned and Ed glared. "As I recall, you and one of them met a month or so ago. Why?"

Ed's face grew cold.

"So, why have you called me here? I'm impressed that you could even locate me…"

"Stop toying with me! You want the Philosopher's Stone and so do I! I've been thinking and have come up with something that will please both of us."

"… I'm willing to listen…"

"All right. If you stop with the whole 'we allowed you to live' 'you're doing what we want' bit, when I make a stone without_ killing anyone, I'll use it on you guys after Al. Alright?" _

"What about yourself?"

"If I have to live with automail, so be it. Do we have a deal…"

"Lust. And yes, we have a deal."

without 

"That's not your business." said Ed plainly. Roy shrugged and passed Ed the folder. Ed looked over it. "All I've got to go on is 'small' and 'white'? That's it?"

"Yes, and they use lightning, supposedly." added Roy. "But remember, this _could_ just be a chimera, I'm just not sure. It could be an alchemist too. Say a child, or… A small one… A _shrimp_…"

"Who are you calling a super midget that makes you want to step on him!" yelled Ed furiously, jumping at Roy, who laughed arrogantly as Alphonse Elric, the child who was sealed in armor, burst through the door to restrain his brother.

"Nii-san!" exclaimed Alphonse. "Please stop, he was only kidding!"

Ed stopped thrashing in Al's arms.

"Were you listening…?" questioned the elder brother.

"Only for when you started to yell." replied Al honestly. Roy collapsed on his chair laughing.

"SHUT UP!" yelled Ed furiously, breaking free of Al's grip. The eyes in the armor widened when Roy, who though Al would keep a tighter grip, met a face full of steel. "HAH! AND _THIS_ IS FOR THE TIME YOU CALLED ME SHRIMP! AND _THESE_ ARE FOR ALL THE _OTHER_ TIMES YOU CALLED ME SHRIMP!"

"Stop nii-san!" exclaimed Al worriedly. It took a few minutes, but Al finally got through to Ed, leaving a sore Roy Mustang sitting in a torn up leather chair.

"Call… The hospital…" stammered Roy as he passed out. Ed reared back and laughed.

"Al, you call the hospital. I have some gloating to do!" Ed smiled an enormous smile and left the room, yelling about his great victory over Roy.

* * *

"Lust, why are you going to listen to the Fullmetal Pipsqueak?" snapped Envy angrily, crossing his legs. "It was a dumb idea!" 

"All he has to think is that we're not manipulating him…" replied Lust, and then the homunculus frowned. "In fact, we need to look into something…"

"What is it Lust? Something you can eat?" questioned Gluttony eagerly, drooling slightly. Lust shook her head.

"Someone made another one of us… According to the military at any rate." said Lust.

"Probably a chimera that's part monkey." suggested Envy. "It's probably a fake…"

"It blew a person to pieces, no dynamite, no alchemy." replied Lust. Envy's eyes narrowed.

"You think 'that person' made it?" asked Envy angrily.

"I'm not sure…" replied Lust, looking out the window. "I'm not sure…"

* * *

A small person, a child as it looked, crawled through a small hole in an abandoned building, dragging a bag with it. The child's white cloak got a bit dirty as it crawled. It fell out a hole and looked across the small underground room to the form of another child. 

"I have food." said the child in the cloak, a chilling voice, an evil sounding one. The other child looked up, short brown hair falling in front of the face, escaping the tightly wrapped blanket. This child was wrapped in a blanket, and apparently, nothing more. "I'll get you some clothes later, alright?"

The white cloaked child tossed a bundle over to the other child.

"… Alright…" whispered the child, and the voice was no doubt female. She picked up the bundle and opened it, revealing a sausage. "Thank you…"

"Whatever…" replied the white cloaked child, biting into some fresh fish.

End Prologue


End file.
